Banapple
by Vanilla Secrets
Summary: Seven-year-old Aoi gets pissed off at night, and her mom tells her a story to cheer her up. For AoGA.


**Author's Note: **So I got taxed and I have to make a story in a week. Haha. This is also in memory of my last day of summer, since I'll be back to reality tomorrow.

This is dedicated to the people in AoGA, for making my last week of summer awesome. ;)

**Disclaimer: **Characters used are not mine. The story on the second half of this fic was made by Mademoiselle Mirage. Thanks, Mommy. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Banapple<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm mad.<p>

Like, real mad.

Really, who would barge in to your living room at eight o'clock in the evening—when you are already in your pajamas, tucked in your bed and about to sleep—and bring along his Play Station set and say that he's going to play Tekken or whatever it is called?

Oh yes, my _dear _twin brother.

"Wait—why are you—why don't you just play in the living room?"

"I don't know how to connect this to the big TV. And we don't have any other TV besides the one in your room—" he gestures to the medium-sized appliance, "—this one."

"Why don't you just play tomorrow morning? Or afternoon? Can't you see that I'm about to sleep?"

"I can't sleep. I'm itching to finish this game. And just go to Mom's room."

Geez.

I climb off my bed and storm off my own room, not looking at whatever expression is plastered on his face now.

He thinks he's all mighty and that because he came out of Mommy's tummy a few hours before me. I don't really understand that but that's what Mom said, and that's what my annoying brother reasons when I ask him why I should do what he asks me to.

I really, really feel like saying bad words right now because of my pent-up anger, like how my Mommy does sometimes, but my Daddy tells me not to because they're, you know, bad.

Maybe I should find a substitute so it wouldn't sound so bad.

MY BROTHER IS SO FU… FU…

Fudge.

My brother is so fudged up.

My brother is so _fudged_ up? Wait, fudge is supposed to be the yummiest thing on Earth, right? And my brother isn't even yummy! He's a bitter one, in fact!

I'll have to scratch that and use something better as a substitute.

I start knocking on Mom and Dad's room, and hearing Mommy's voice saying "Come in!" I open the door and do as what was told. She's reading a book while sitting on their huge bed and upon seeing me, she closes her book shut.

"Why the long face, sweetie?"

I keep that what Mommy called 'the long face' and climb up beside her. I poke out my lower lip and cross my arms. My mom just snickers. Really, is it funny when a seven-year-old kid gets mad because of her twin brother?

"What's wrong, Aoi dear?"

"… Natsume sent me out of _my own _room so he could play with this Play Station, during the time when I'm about to sleep!" I flail my arms high. "You know I don't like it when I'm about to be sleepy _and_ I get disrupted, Mommy! I can't sleep back anymore when that happens! And you told me I should get much sleep so I can be pretty like you!—"

"Shush. It's okay, sweetie," Mom pats me on the head. "I'll talk to your brother about that first thing in the morning, okay?"

I huff a breath in annoyance. "I'm just so pissed off, Mommy."

Wait. Was what I said a bad word? I don't know with Mommy but if she is alarmed about what I just said, she pretends she isn't. "What do you want me to do about it?"

I think for a while, poking my lower lip with my forefinger. "Just burn his Play Station so he won't have to disturb me at times like this."

My mom chuckles lightly. I don't understand why; I just told her what I thought! "No… you know I can't do that. Your brother will probably get mad. What else do you want me to do?"

I pout frustratingly, and then I shrug. "I don't know, Mommy. I just want… something to bring back my good mood. That's all."

"Hmmm… I have a story that may help cheer you up. Well, I hope it does. But do you want to hear it?"

My expression brightens a little. "Yay, story! I would love to, Mommy!"

She smiles that pretty smile of her at me before she continues. "It's about the legend of the banapple."

My mouth forms a small O without me really realizing it. "Banapple? What's a banapple?"

"You'll see."

I let out a smile after hearing that. I prop my elbows on Mommy's lap and rest my head on my hands, eager for her to continue.

"Okay," she clears her throat and strokes my hair. "There was once a guy named Banana. He was sad because he had no friends. So one day, he was walking through the forest, when he saw an Apple tree, and then that Apple tree had a girl named Apple. She fell from that tree and saw Banana.

"Banana was happy and asked if Apple and he could be friends. Apple turned _red _as a _tomato_. Banana laughed. Apple then nodded and skipped away with Banana on the hill. They were like Jack and Jill going up that hill to fetch a pail of water—except they didn't fetch a pail of water.

"Apple and Banana grew up as good friends, until they reached their teenage years. It was considered like the worst time for most people because it was full of hormonal freaks, rebels, angst… But Banana was only hormonal, and Apple was still as normal.

So one day, Banana asked if Apple would like to take their relationship to the next level. Apple's cheeks became redder and redder. Then she finally said, "Okay." So from that day on, they decided to keep doing…" Mommy flashes that face that shows she is quite hesitant to continue, but she still does. "… it."

Wait, what? "… _It_?"

Mommy just laughed. There are just so many things I don't understand, really. "You'll know that pretty soon.

"Until then, Apple got pregnant, and bore a child that they named, 'Banapple.' The end."

I blink my eyes at her ending, and then I realize what it meant. "Oh! If you combine 'Banana' and 'Apple,' you'll form 'Banapple'! So… like, Banana and Apple _combined_?"

Mommy blinks her eyes, too. And then she laughs.

Hard.

"I guess so, Aoi," she wipes some tears forming in her eyes.

"Wait… are you crying, Mommy?"

"What? Ah, no! No… sometimes, tears form in your eyes when you laugh so hard."

"Ohhh, so that's why I sometimes cry when I laugh. I mean, crying and laughing doesn't just match! You cry when you get sad and you laugh when you are happy, right?"

"Hmmm…" I still feel Mommy stroking my hair. "It's like that sometimes, sweetie. Things may be different from each other but… they just simply _click_. And I think, that's what matters most."

"Ohhh… I wonder how who I'll be with in the near future. And Natsume, too!"

Mommy smiles that pretty smile again. "I wonder that, too. So… how do you feel now?"

"I feel fine now, Mommy!" I kiss her on the cheek. "Can I sleep here, Mommy?"

"Why sure, sweetie. I don't see why not."

"Yay!" I tuck myself on Mommy's comfy blanket. "Good night, Mommy."

"Good night, too, Aoi."

And before I start to think of my future again, I slip away into Dreamland.


End file.
